


Королевское достоинство

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мурата советует Юури не волноваться о его королевском достоинстве, поскольку у того его не было с самого начала





	Королевское достоинство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Royal Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416429) by mousapelli. 



– Это недостойно меня! – причитал Юури. – Я же мао!  
– Ты попал сюда через унитаз, Шибуя, – не отрывая взгляда от зеркала, заметил Мурата. Он тщательно осматривал себя в куда более крутом костюме Прекрасного Принца. – С самого начала ни о каком достоинстве не было и речи.  
– Но я должен буду станцевать первый танец! – Юури мрачно уставился на свой наряд. – Я и обычно-то еле справляюсь! Вот как, по-твоему, я буду танцевать в этом... в этом!  
– Значит, во время уроков ты был невнимателен, – повернулся Мурата, ухмыляясь. Его очки блеснули. – И я попрошу Йозака помогать тебе с завтрашнего дня.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – слабо отозвался Юури. – И я хочу умереть.  
– Да-да, знаю.  
Мурата похлопал Юури по плечу.  
– Ладно, пойдем, ваше величество. Настала пора начать бал-маскарад вашим первым танцем с женихом.  
Когда они вошли в бальный зал, и все, услышав о появлении мао и Великого Мудреца, повернулись в их сторону, Юури поборол желание броситься в чашу с пуншем в надежде на телепортацию или, возможно, просто милосердную смерть.  
Но потом он увидел Вольфрама, который стоял возле радостной и взволнованной Шери и сердито смотрел на окружающих – одетый в парный костюм мишкопчелки. И Юури вдруг понял, что не может сдержать улыбки.


End file.
